Forum:2018-09-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- What does she mean, "so this is what it feels like"? She spent most of her life being thwarted! Even post-spark, she's been thwarted by Tweedle, by the Beast, by Beausoleil, etc. About the last panel: Are we seriously meant to think that Agatha will fall in love with Rakethorn, or even that Tarvek will think so? But about the first panel, I too am worried about Tobber's work being lost, and Agatha should be insisting that Smokes at least copy down what's on the boards right now, if he won't let Agatha do it. Bkharvey (talk) 04:16, September 10, 2018 (UTC) : "what does she mean" -> It's a joke. Also she's particularly cranky because she forgot to eat. We're not meant to think Agatha will fall in love with Rakethorn, see the previous dialogue between Rakethorn and Wooster. The man is overconfident and doesn't know what he's up against. We're supposed to find that hilarious. MasakoRei (talk) 06:10, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Both and know the way to a lady Spark's heart. Rakethorn is doing it all wrong. --Fred1740 (talk) 23:50, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::: I don't know, he is giving her . Bkharvey (talk) 23:57, September 10, 2018 (UTC) : Also, she's being stopped by someone who, if she really wanted to, she could crush like a bug. Everyone on that list were actual dangerous menaces. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:38, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Hey, don't underestimate Smokes! He has a long history of standing up to sparks. I'm sure Agatha could vaporize him with a death ray, but short of that, I'd bet on him. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 17:13, September 10, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Whose head is sticking out of the doorway in the first panel? That can't be the doorway; it isn't blocked by yellow tape. Just noticed, by the way, that the yellow tape in panel 2 says "Warning -- Science!" Also just noticed that Higgs, who's in the first panel, seems to fade away after that. With luck this will mean that he's sneaking past Smokes to guard the chalkboards. Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :It looks like Phil, escaping from his vulture :D Mylorite (talk) 05:51, September 10, 2018 (UTC) : Whoever it is in the doorway, Higgs appears to be watching him. Argadi (talk) 10:59, September 10, 2018 (UTC) The Tattoos on the crewman look a bit like the insignia for The Works. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:03, September 10, 2018 (UTC) "But I want to do math NOW!" -- That crewman is earning his pay. (also Rakethorn is wonderful) -- SpareParts (talk) 23:17, September 10, 2018 (UTC) : That's Smokes, the same guy who was the flapper to Lord Bunstable and the emergency plumber. Deputizing him was the smartest thing Wooster has ever done! Bkharvey (talk) 23:52, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :: And so it's probably going to turn out that he's Mr. Eyeball. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:06, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Mr Eyeball has a vaguely Fu Manchu-esq moustache 04:06, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I don't really think they're the same person, but I'd say those are wrinkles or lines on Eyeball's face rather than a mustache. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be not entirely human. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:55, September 11, 2018 (UTC) : Smokes' seem to from page to page and even in some cases. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:40, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Today's "Brian catches on slow" moment: In panel 5, Agatha is starting to speak in Madness Place voice, and although it doesn't happen here, that reminds me that any spark can minionize any non-spark using that voice. ("Nice doggie.") So, the Other's slaver wasps aren't really so very different; it's just that the minionization happens by remote control, without her physical presence. And, you know, in large numbers. (Imagine that the wasps carry little speakers instead of whatever chemical they use.) The spark-enslaving wasp was a notch up, but there's only been one of those. Right? Bkharvey (talk) 15:55, September 11, 2018 (UTC) : I don't think it's true that "any spark can minionize any non-spark" by using the "Madness Place voice". What leads you to make that statement? Really strong Sparks can probably overwhelm the common sense and preservation instincts of most people long enough to get them to go along with their plans; but weak Sparks, such as those in Master Payne's Circus of Adventure, probably can't control anyone with their voice. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:13, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :: Ah, you're right, I was thinking about the alpha sparks, the major characters in our story. Gil. Tarvek. Tweedle. Klaus? No, not that I remember. But even if it's just really strong sparks, that's enough to make the point that the Other is different only in degree from the other big shots. Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2018 (UTC)